Real World!
by Kage Youkai
Summary: When Kagome and Sango are invited to join the real world by strange little creatures with strange names, they meet many other anime characters! X over with lots of Anime.Long ONESHOT will be a seqal


_**THE REAL WORLD! ANIME STYLE!**_

Kage: Hiya! Kage, Moriko and Mitsuko here! This story's charachters belong to various men and women and I am to lazy to look them all up!

Mitsuko: Enjoy this one-shot.

Moriko: BTW: Kage is an idiot and thought that adding some furry little animals would be fun. This has a sequel coming out called Real World V.S Roadrules. It's not going to be a one-shot but it's coming along really slowly. Ja ne.

_**Featuring These Characters: **_

_**Inuyasha's: Kagome and Sango!**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho's Yusuke and Hiei.**_

_**Shaman Kings Yoh and Rio.**_

_**Ruroni Kenshin's Kaoru, **_

_**Dragon ball Z's Pan, **_

_**Ranma ½ 's Ranma and Ryoga**_

_**Excel Saga's Excel and Hyatt,**_

_**Slayers: Amelia and Lina **_

_**Tenchi Muyo's Ryoko**_

_**Full Metal Alchemists: Ed, Al, and Winry.**_

_**And Wolfs Rains Blue and Toeboe!**_

_**Welcome to the real world Anime style!**_

Inuyasha group 500 years in the past

Kagome: Real… world?

Sango: AWESOME! Sounds like fun! You're invited?

Kagome: We both are…It says,

**_Dear Kagome and Sango,_**

_**You have been invited to join the cast of The Real World. This will enable you to meet new people and be on TV! Please go to the Tokyo airport IN 2 DAYS! And meet your guide. Your guide will have a sign with your names! Please come to the Real World!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Pikachu and Meowth! From Pokemon!**_

Kagome: Pika…

Sango: Chu?

Kagome: Well, should we go?

Sango: Oh yeah!

Meanwhile, with Yu Yu Hakusho

Yusuke: WHAT IS A PIKACHU! OR A POKEMON! MEOWTH!

Hiei: I am not going!

Kuwabara: Oh yeah you guys are. It said you had no choice.

Kurama: Let me read it again.

**Dear Yusuke and Hiei,**

**You are being forced to go to the real world. You have no choice in the matter, we regret to inform. BE AT THE TOKYO AIRPORT IN 2 DAYS! OR WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Besides, there will be plenty of women!**

**Yours truly,**

**Pikachu and Meowth from Pokemon!**

Yusuke: FINE!

With Shaman King.

Yoh: Sounds fun to me.

Same letter as Kagome and Sango.

Rio: WOMEN WILL BE THEY'RE WAITING FOR THA RIO!  
Trey: Women run from you Rio

With Kaoru

Kaoru: OH HOW FUN!

Kenshin: Do you wish to go Miss Kaoru?

Yahiko: I don't see why she was invited…

The rest goes the same… 2 days later at the airport

Sango: Oh there our guide is! Wonder who Ranma and Ryoga are…

With Ranma and Ryoga

Ryoga: Where are we, Ranma? … Ranma where are you?

Ranma (On walkie-talkie) RYOGA! I AM ABOUT TEN FEET AWAY TO YOUR LEFT! YOUR OTHER LEFT YOU IDIOT! NO TURN AROUND! YES LIKE THAT! DO YOU SEE ME!

Ryoga runs over to Ranma.

Ranma: There our guide is. Phew.

They walk over to the guide, which is a strange little animal with pink things on the sides of its head. Two other girls are there.

Ranma: Hey, this is Ryoga and I'm Ranma. Are you two guests for the Real world?

Kagome: Yes. I'm Kagome and this is Sango. Our guide only says Wooper. I think it's one of those Pokemon things…

With Yusuke and Hiei

Yusuke: There is our guide!

With Ryoko: There it is!

Ryoko and Yusuke run into each other.

Yusuke: Let me guess… real world?

Ryoko: Yeah, my name's Ryoko.

Yusuke: Names Yusuke and That's Hiei. What the hell is our guide?

They both look at a pink cat with.

Guide: Skitty! Skitty Skitty!

Ryoko: Must be a Pokemon thing. Skitty, I guess…

With Ed Al and Winry

Winry: Our guide!

They run over to a really big plant thing with 3 sets of eyes and 3 mouths. It had legs.

Guide: Exeggutor…

Suddenly a girl with black hair flies down and lands next to them.

Winry: Are you in the real world?

Girl: Yeah, I'm Pan.

Ed: I'm Ed, that's Winry and the metal guy is my brother, Al.

Pan: Who… or what is our guide?

Al: its named Exeggutor.

With Yoh and Rio.

Rio: Our guide!

Yoh: Where?

Rio: By that pretty lady! The… uh… thing…

They walk over to their guide.

Woman: Hi! Are you guests for the real world?

Rio: Yes!

Woman: My name is Kaoru.

Yoh: That is Rio and I'm Yoh. What the heck is our guide?

They all look at a pink little animal.

Kaoru: It's name is Nidoran. Cute huh?

With Excel and Hyatt

Hyatt: Senior Excel, Our guide… cough, cough.

They run toward the guide and see two other ladies.

Excel: I'm Excel, Excel! We are here for the real world. She is Hyatt.

Lady one: I'm Lina and she's Amelia. Our guide is… uh…

They see a huge turtle type of blue thing…

Guide: BLASTOISE!

Lina: And that is Blastoise.

Toeboe and Blue

Toeboe: Our guide!

They run to a brown fox looking thing.

Brown thing: EEVEE!

Later after they reach the house.

Kagome to Yusuke and Hiei: Hi I am Kagome and this is Sango!

Sango and Yusuke shake hands while Hiei Hn'ed.

Kagome: We are going to check out the rooms! See ya!

Sango and Kagome leave. Ryoko is also in the room when Kagome and Sango get in. Sango runs into Ryoko and Kagome hits Sango.

Sango/Ryoko/Kagome: OW! WATCH IT NEXT TIME!

Ryoko: I think I might like you ladies!

Kagome: I'm Kagome and this is my friend Sango.

Ryoko: I'm Ryoko. You ladies met anyone of interest?

Kagome: Some idiot named Ryoga, someone named Ranma, a guy named Yusuke and…

Sango: Some jerk named Hiei!

Ryoko: No ladies?

Kagome: Consider yourself the first!

Ryoko: I met Hiei and Yusuke. We went on our tour together.

Kagome: Well, lets go meet the girls.

Suddenly, 2 girls walk in talking.

Blonde: OH! More ladies! Hi! I'm Winry and this is Pan!

Kagome: Kagome, Sango and Ryoko.

Winry: Nice to meet you!

Sango: Likewise!

Excel and Hyatt walk in.

Excel: Excel here!

Hyatt: Hyatt reporting! Cough, cough.

All the other girls walk In.

Blue: Hi.

Lina: What's up?

Amelia: I am Amelia. That is Lina and she is Blue!

Sango: Sango, Kagome, Ryoko, Hyatt and Excel, Winry and Pan.

Kaoru walks in.

Kaoru: I heard your names and mine is Kaoru.

Kagome: Great!

Meanwhile with the men.

Yusuke: I say we prank them.

Ranma: I'm in, but how?

Ed: I say we die their hair!

Yusuke: We die Winry, Excel, Lina, and Ryoko's hair black. We die Kagome pink, Amelia yellow, Kaoru green, Sango purple, Pan red, Hyatt black, and Blue's hair blue.

Ryoga: I'm liking the way you think!

Yusuke: So tonight we die hair!

All the guys flick flashlights under faces.

Guys: MWAHAHAHA! YAHAHAHA!

Al: Is it me or did that sound like the Mandark laugh from Dexter?

All the guys shudder.

In the girls room.

Kagome: Did you hear that? Sounded like an animal died!

Ryoko: It was those stupid guys laughing.

Sango: They're planning something…

Lina: I agree.

Blue: I also agree.

Kagome: That's not good.

When the girls are asleep

Yusuke: This is gonna be so priceless!

Al: I don't know you guys…

Ranma: Don't be a chicken Al.

Next Morning.

Kagome: AHHHHHH! MY HAIR!

Ryoko: WHAT THE HELL!  
Sango: OH MY GOD!

Winry: MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Lina: SOMEONES IS GONNA PAY!

Amelia: WHAAAAA! MY hic HAIR!

Kaoru: MY HAIR IS GREEN!

Pan: RED!

All the girls: AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? OUR HAIR!

In the guys room

Yusuke: Wait till they see what we did to their clothes. Or the shower.

In girls room

Kagome: THE SHOWER IS BROKEN! AHHH!

It starts working but the head comes off and nails Kagome in the head. The water wont stop running.

Ryoko: THE THING KNOCKED HER OUT! KAGOME! GET UP MAN!

Sango: AHHHHH! MY CLOTHES! THEY'RE TORN TO PIECES!

Lina: SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE!

Blue: NOOOOOOOO! MY COLLAR!

20 minutes later…

Winry, Excel, Hyatt, Pan, and Kaoru step out of the room and Salute the men. Winry steps forward.

Winry: Private Winry reporting Sirs!

Excel steps forward.

Excel: Second Lieutenant Excel!

Hyatt: Lieutenant Hyatt Reporting Sir!

Pan And Kaoru step up.

Pan and Kaoru: Privates Pan and Kaoru reporting! Ladies of High command desire a discussion with high commanders of the Males.

Yusuke: Have you ladies fell off your rockers?

Hyatt: Our commanders wish to speak with your commanders Sir. We will report all news to them Sir! Who are the people who thought up the prank Sir?

Yusuke, Ed and Ranma raise their hands.

Hyatt: Sir, come with me, Sir!

She grabs them and brings them to a door guarded by Blue and Amelia.

Blue: Report! Lieutenant!

Hyatt: Lieutenant Hyatt has brought the commanders of the male army.

Blue: Access granted.

Hyatt walks in with the guys.

Lina is in front of a curtain placed in a corner of the room.

Lina: Report, Lieutenant!

Hyatt: I have the male commanders, Sargent!

Lina: Good Job, Lieutenant! I'll take them from here. You take my place.

Hyatt salutes: Ma'am yes Ma'am.

Lina: Dismissed!

Hyatt walks off and Lina, with her new black hair, clad in a pair of yellow PJ'S with black stripes on the side of her face, turned to the boys.

Lina: Wait here.

She walks into the curtain and a dark voice sounds.

Voice: What is to report, Sargent?

Lina: Mission Complete ma'am!

Voice: The commanders have arrived?

A new dark voice sounds.

Voice: Bring them here Sargent Lina.

Lina: Yes Ma'am!

She comes back out.

Lina: Our commanding officers will see you now.

They go in and see the girls. They each stand and Salute in introductions.

Ryoko: Commander Ryoko.

Sango: General Sango.

Kagome: Major Kagome.

Yusuke and the other men crack up. It was too much. Ryoko with black hair in blue pajamas with cats and Army paint on her face. Sango had magenta PJ'S, light purple hair and army paint. And then Kagome in shorts with teddy bears and a tank top with huge words 'Smile' Her face had two black stripes and was the grimmest of them all. And of course, her hair was pink.

Kagome: Sir, in this facility, we do not find our appearance funny, Sir.

Yusuke: Look in the mirror!

Ryoko: GET YOURSELVES UNDER CONTROL SIRS!

They all straiten up immediately.

Lina: Permission to leave requested, Ma'am.

Ryoko: Permission granted Sargent!

Lina: Ma'am yes Ma'am!

She turns and marches out.

Kagome: Give us your ranks, Soldiers!

Yusuke: Commander Yusuke Ma'am!

Ranma: General Ranma Ma'am!

Ed: Major Edward Ma'am!

Ryoko: We wish to discuss the meaning of our hair being died commander Yusuke.

Yusuke: Look Ryoko, it was just a prank. We didn't think you'd go off your rockers.

Kagome: Commander Yusuke! You will speak to an officer of high ranking by her ranking Sir!

Out in the living room

Ryoga: The ladies have completely lost it!

Toeboe: I'm scared you guys. They seem really strange.

Lina walks out and all the girls stand and salute her.

Hyatt: Sargent Lina! What news or commands?

Lina: Private Winry is to take Private Blue's place in the guarding of the HQ main entrance to the low levels.

Winry: I consider this a great honor Sargent.

Lina: Dismissed.

Winry leaves.

Lina: Okay. Now Pan, you are taking Lieutenant Hyatt's place in the entrance to the High commander rooms.

Pan: It's an honor to do so ma'am!

Back in the 'HQ' High commander room

Ryoko: So it is settled then. THIS MEANS WAR COMMANDER YUSUKE!

Yusuke: Whoa! Just let me out of here!

Ryoko: Dismissed!

Yusuke, Ranma and Ed leave.

Ryoko: Now, we prepare for the war!

Pan busts in.

Pan: Commander Ryoko! General Sango! Major Kagome! I have news to report!

Ryoko: What is it private Pan?

Pan: The Real World officials are summoning us to a meeting!

Ryoko: That is not a problem We will prepare to present our selves. Good work Private. Dismissed!

Pan leaves.

Pikachu: Pika Pee! Pika! Pikachu Pika pee! Pee Pika Pee!

Meowth: What my friend here is trying to say is, we decided you needed some pets! Kagome, Your choices are these. Raichu, Growlithe, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Togepi, and Mareep.

Kagome: I pick the Raichu and Growlithe

Meowth: Okay. Sango?

Sango: I pick Poochyena and Squirtle.

10 Minutes later they are posting the charts

Name Pokemon 1 Pokemon 2

WOMEN

Kagome Raichu Growlithe

Sango Poochyena Squirtle

Kaoru Growlithe Shuppet

Pan Pidgeotto Eevee

Excel Azumarill Espeon

Hyatt Arcanine Delcatty

Amelia Sealeo Minun

Lina Growlithe Ninetales

Ryoko Ninetales Mightyena

Winry Blastoise Ninetales

Blue Houndour Sneasel Combusken

MEN

Yusuke Houndour Machamp

Hiei Salamence Mightyena

Yoh Crawdaunt Grovyle

Rio Hitmonlee Arcanine

Ranma Hariyama Entei

Ryoga Kabutops Latios

Ed Eevee Machop

Al Nuzleaf Poochyena

Toeboe Flareon Vaporeon

Rio: I love my Canine's hair! Isn't it perfect?

Ranma: Yama can really fight!

Ryoga: Kabu! Lato! Nicknames!

Ryoko: Meowth. I request permission to take some of the rejected Pokemon into my platoon, Sir!

Meowth: Be my guest.

Ryoko: I call 2 Jolteon, 1 Flareon, 1 Vaporeon, 1 Arcanine, and 1 Mightyena.

Meowth: Permission granted.

The chosen Pokemon walk over to the group of women.

Meowth: You are dismissed.

Ryoko: PLATOON! ASSEMBLE AND FILE OUT!

The girls assemble in very neat lines and leave the room.

Yusuke: MEN! OUT!

In the boys room

Yusuke: MEN! I have a meeting with bad news! The platoon of women has declared war on us. This platoon goes by the name of Platoon Female or Platoon F. We will here by be known as Platoon M for Male!

Men: YEA!

Yusuke: WE WILL FIGHT BACK!

Men: YEA!

Yusuke: WE WILL CONQUER!

Men: YEA!

Yusuke: **AND WE WILL RULE!**

Men: **YEA!**

In the woman room

Ryoko: Today we declared war on the males. We will be training and setting traps tomorrow. General Sango and I will shop for your army clothing tomorrow. Major Kagome will be in charge. She was informed of what to do.

Kagome: Indeed. Sneasel has been chosen to learn to speak. And she will be our spy. The Jolt sisters, or Jolteon sisters, will be door guards to main entrance of our HQ. The Flare and Vapor will guard the entrance to the high officer room. Arcanine and Mightyena will guard take the second shift along with my Pokemon, Rai and Goliath. Third shift is Sango's Pokemon , Pooch and Squirt and Ryoko's Pokemon, Tails and Might. The rest will be soldiers. GOT THAT?

Soldiers: Ma'am yes Ma'am!

Ryoko: DISMISSED! To Bed!

All the girls and Pokemon run to their beds.

Next morning in Platoon F

Kagome: SOLDIERS AWAKE!

All the soldiers jump up and Salute.

Kagome: General Sango and Commander Ryoko have taken their leave for gathering supplies. I want Winry and Blue training Sneasel immediately! The rest of you! This Platoon is a mess! I want it clean! Now! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

All: Ma'am yes Ma'am!

Platoon M

Yusuke: Okay, their leader is gone. We attack soon! General Ranma and Major Ed!

Both: YES COMMANDER!

Yusuke: I want you to do scoping on what those crazy ladies are up to. If there are guards, well hurry back and report.

Platoon F

Kagome: I almost forgot! Jolt sisters! Guard the door. If any man comes anywhere near the door, bark and scare them away!

Jolt sisters: Jolt!

Kagome: GET TO WORK! IF THEY BARK, I WANT YOU ALL UP AND OUT OF THE ROOM! PREPARED FOR BATTLE!

Women: Yes Major! We understand Major!

Jolt sisters: JOLT! JOLT!

Kagome: UP AND AT 'EM! GET THEM!

All the girls jump up with brooms and the Pokemon jump and rush out.

Ed and Ranma on walkie-talkie: YAA! THEY ARE ATTACKING!

Yusuke: Get over to HQ immediately!

Ed/Ranma: Sir Yes Sir!

They take off and the girls leave them alone after yelling. "Don't come back!"

In Platoon M

Yusuke: What happened in there?

Ed: They have the 2 Jolteon out guarding Sir!

Ranma: They are extremely well organized Sir.

Ed: They are planning something bad Sir!

Yusuke: What were their weapons?

Ed: Sir, they were brooms, Sir!

All the men chuckle.

Yusuke: So they were cleaning the Platoon?

Ranma: That's what we believe, sir.

Yusuke: Some type of organization. Ha! When do they plan on fighting tactics?

Meanwhile, at Platoon F

Ryoko: Major Kagome!

She Salutes Kagome and Kagome Salutes back.

Ryoko: What do you have to report?

Kagome: Commander Ryoko! The boys came by on a spy mission, Ma'am!

Ryoko: I trust you handled it well?

Kagome: Ma'am yes Ma'am!

Ryoko: Good work Kagome. WOMEN OF PLATOON F! REPORT!

All the girls jump up, run to the front line, and Salute.

Women: Commander Ryoko! General Sango! Reporting for duty!

Ryoko: Role call. Private Winry!

Winry: Reporting Commander Ryoko!

Ryoko: Good. Private Pan and Private Blue.

Both: Ma'am, reporting for duty, Ma'am!

Ryoko: Private Kaoru, Second Lieutenant Excel?

Excel/Kaoru: Reporting Commander!

Ryoko: Sargent Lina! Lieutenant Hyatt?

Both: Ma'am, reported present Ma'am!

Ryoko: Good. Now we will set the traps. Private Winry will continue to train Sneasel with Private Blue. The rest of the Privates will set trip wires. Second Lieutenant and Lieutenant Excel and Hyatt. You will set the alarm system. Major Kagome and Sargent Lina will hook up video surveillance. While General Sango and I prepare the Pokemon for their soldier jobs. And during all of this preparation, Major Kagome, General Sango and I will be doing extreme training with weapons, fighting hand to hand, and sneak attacks.

At the same time as all of this training and setting up, in Platoon M.

Yusuke: Yep, not organized at all.

Toeboe: Shouldn't we be getting a plan set up incase of attack?

Yusuke: Are you kidding me? They are girls! They won't attack!

Al: Commander! I agree with Toeboe sir! They are insane! We don't know what they will do next!

Meanwhile in the air vent above the men.

Kagome: Ha! They will never see it coming, He Sargent Lina?

Lina: Oh Yeah Major. They are gonna pay for the hair!

Kagome: Lets just set this up and go back to HQ. I want my hair black.

Lina: Too bad we aren't dying our hair back to normal. But black is fine.

Kagome: Okay, lets set the stink bug on their air vent and go.

They pour a liquid on the closed vent.

Lina: Major Kagome, when will this dry?

Kagome: In an hour Sargent. Lets go back and get the last two camera's set up out side our door and in the hall.

In Platoon F

Ryoko: Okay, I'll set up all the TVs. The seveilence schedule is Major Kagome on first shift, Private Pan on second, General Sango on third, and Private Kaoru on fifth. Our practice training is

6am –wake up

6:30am -Blue/Winry –Ryoko/Pan –Sango/Amelia –Lina training Excel.

12pm –Kagome/Amelia Sango/Kaoru Pan/Hyatt Ryoko/Lina

6pm – Amelia/Ryoko Sango/Pan Hyatt/Kagome Excel/Kaoru Blue/Winry

8pm – Pokemon training by all women besides Kagome on seveilence.

9pm –Bedtime.

11pm – Pan and Kagome switch

1am –Sango and Pan switch

3am –Sango and Kaoru switch

5am- surveillance stopped for Pokemon are guarding until 8pm.

Ryoko: Any questions?

All: Ma'am no Ma'am.

Ryoko: It's 7 so we eat dinner now. Then we start the schedule.

After diner Kagome starts her surveillance and the rest begin Pokemon training.

In Platoon M

Yusuke: OH! WHAT IS THAT SMELL!  
Ed: FOUL!

Yoh: EWW!

Rio: Did someone cut de cheese?

Al: I can't do such a thing.

Toeboe: Well, wasn't me. It's coming from the vent.

Yusuke climbs on Al and takes a look.

Yusuke: The girls put some horrible smelling thing up here!

Ranma: Well, it would have took some great thought to set that there.

Hiei: What little strategists.

Ranma: I know how we can learn what they plan…

Yusuke: What?

Ranma: You see, when I get hit with cold water, I turn into a girl…

They all huddle, five minutes later they high five Ranma.

Yusuke: We will set this plan into action tomorrow bright and early.

Next day at 6 am

Yusuke: Get some cold water!

SPLASH!

Ranma: How do I look?

Yusuke: Great general. Move out!

Outside the Girls room

Jolt sisters: JOLT! JOLT!

Kagome walks out.

Kagome: Hush now sisters. Women are always welcome among our rank. What's your name soldier?

Ranma: Ran… Rani… Rani is my name.

Kagome: I am Major Kagome. Welcome to the Platoon. Come on in and get some food. Today we are having roast meat and 8 types of vegetables.

Ranma: why so much for breakfast?

Kagome: We gotta be strong!

She pulls Ranma in and sits him down. She sets a bowl of food down in front of him. He takes a bite and begins to need water, bad. It tasted like fire!

Ranma: WHY IS IT SO SPICY!

Ryoko: Spicy? HA!

Winry: Diner and Lunch are worse.

Pan: It's not even spicy once you get used to it.

Sango: Now eat it down private. Or you're scrubbing every bowl and pan in our Kitchen.

Ranma looks at all the bowls and gulps the food down.

Ryoko: Ata girl! Fix her up with another bowl!

Winry pours more soup in his bowl.

Ranma: I'm not eating this!

Sango: Eat it or else those dishes are waiting.

He gulps down the rest of the food.

Ranma: I'm going to the bathroom.

In the bathroom

Ranma: (On Walkie-talkie) Yusuke! These chicks are crazy!

Yusuke: Have you found out what they are up to?

Ranma: No. They are crazy! Help me out of here!

Yusuke: What is going on?

Ranma: They eat pure meat and vegetables all day. Breakfast lunch and Dinner. It is so spicy! I feel really sick man. Kagome says it is to keep them strong. I now understand what she meant. Those chicks eating all of that food that makes you sick brings immunities! Man they got all this planned out! They probably know who I am! They will annihilate us man! They will win! We're doomed! There is like a disease in there! It make's them crazy! It makes them change! There is something wrong in there commander. Get me outta here man! I need to leave!

Yusuke: You are gonna be okay man. They can't hurt you.

Ranma: You don't understand! These girls are invincible! They poison themselves to make themselves stronger. They are like monsters Yusuke! Help me man! I'm freaking out in here!

Yusuke: General Ranma! Calm down, just get out of there. Quit the Platoon and come back. You'll be okay Ranma. It's okay.

He hangs up and looks at the other men.

Yusuke: Something is really wrong in their men. Ranma has lost it. They passed on what he calls a disease of craziness. It's bad men. Real bad. Ranma has lost his sanity. It's bound to spread. We have to get him out of there and fix him.

Ryoga: Wh-what do you mean disease?

Yusuke: Ranma is really scared. He says they make themselves stronger everyday by almost killing themselves.

Next Day in Platoon F

Kagome: GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP!

All the girls jump up and Salute.

Kagome: Are you ready to train?

Women: Ma'am yes Ma'am!

Kagome: Will you be ready for the great war?

All: Ma'am yes Ma'am!

Kagome: Will we be ready for any attack?

All: Ma'am, yes ma'am!

Kagome: GET TO WORK THEN!

All: (SALUTING) Ma'am Yes Ma'am!

All the girls besides Ranma get to work. As Ranma looks around his fears grow. They were fighting each other and sharpening weapons and training the Pokemon to be soldiers.

Ranma runs to the bathroom.

Ranma: (on walkie-talkie) Yusuke! They are really planning on war! They are training and sharpening weapons. Yusuke! We are all gonna die! We won't make it! They are crazy! I need out of here or they will kill me! They are all gonna kill us. We thought this war was a prank war but they are taking it serious Yusuke! We need to start to prepare for the battle! If we don't… Yusuke I need out of here!

Yusuke: It's okay Ranma. You'll be fine. They won't hurt you, it's okay Ranma. Just sneak out of the platoon.

Ranma: O-Oka-Okay Yu-Yusuke. I-I'm g-going to le-leave s-s-soon as possible.

Yusuke: Okay Ranma. Hang in there man It will all be fine

Ranma goes back into the room.

Kagome: Platoon! Assemble! Today is the day we start weapon working. General Sango will be teaching you! Oh and Ranma. Get out of here kid. we don't need any help. Deliver a message to Commander Yusuke for us though. Tell him to prepare for battle. We also wish to old a meeting with Your Commander, General and Major.

Ranma: YES MA'AM!

He runs out of the room and into Platoon M. In platoon M

Yusuke: Ranma? Are you okay man? You look terrified.

Ranma: I quit my position man. They knew it was me the whole time. Major Kagome sends this message. "Prepare for the war. We wish a meeting with Commander Yusuke your general and Major. Bring your troops and yourselves to our HQ at 9am sharp." I'm never going in there again man. That idea of them not being organized was wrong. They are an army man. A real army!

Yusuke: Hiei, you are the new general.

Hiei: Yes sir.

Yusuke: From this day forward, we will be serious. This disease was passed to one of ours. We will defeat this threat of disease.

Ranma: You don't understand. You _can't _fight them. They are prepared beyond belief. We will _never _win. It's not possible to defeat the disease. We won't make it out of here with our sanity Yusuke. I warn you all. Do not go to the platoon Do not leave this room ever again. It's the safest place in the house. Oh man.

Ed: He really saw something bad out there.

Yusuke: From this day forth, we will be an army for real!

Hiei, General. Ed, Major. Yoh, Lieutenant. Ryoga Second Lieutenant. Rio, Al, Toeboe, and Ranma will be the privates.

Next day at 9am

Yusuke and His platoon are at the doors of Platoon F.

Jolt sisters: JOLT! JOLT! JOLT!

Pan walks out of the platoon.

Pan: I am private Pan. I seek to know the origins of your mission!

Yusuke: Major Kagome sent me word of a conference, Private.

Pan: I see commander Yusuke. Come in please.

She brings them in and blue yells.

Blue: Private Pan! What is the meaning of this?

Pan: Private Blue! Major Kagome has set in a meeting with Commander Yusuke.

Blue: Yes then.

Hyatt: Private Pan? Are they here in HQ for the meeting?

Pan: Lieutenant Hyatt ma'am! Yes ma'am!

She salutes Hyatt and Hyatt salutes back.

She walks to the curtain.

Lina: Private soldiers are not allowed in this room Nor are enemy troops.

Pan: Sargent Lina Ma'am. Commander Yusuke was invited for a conference.

Lina: I'll seek out the truth. TROOPS! ENEMY IN THE PREMISIS! GUARD AND ASSEMBLE!

Pokemon and women gather around the men.

Lina: Don't touch a hair on them until I give word.

She walks into the room with the curtain. A couple of seconds later she comes out.

Lina: RELEASE THE COMMANDER, GENERAL AND MAJOR! GUARD THE OTHERS! Yusuke, Ed and Hiei. Follow me.

They follow her into the curtain room.

Sango, Kagome and Ryoko stand and Salute.

3 Woman: Commander Yusuke. General Hiei. Major Ed!

Ed/Hiei/Yusuke (Return salute): Commander Ryoko, General Sango, and Major Kagome.

Ryoko: Take a seat men.

They sit on the floor.

Kagome: We normally don't allow enemy troops on the premises. But we were alerted that Ranma was in our household yesterday. We wish you to call truce or you might have the same mental problems he has developed.

Yusuke: We WILL NEVER GET MENTAL PROBLEMS!

2 months later

Yusuke is in a corner huddled and rocking back and forth. Ryoga and Rio are wide eyed and their eyes are shifting left and right in fear. Al and Toeboe were at a mental hospital, Ed and Yoh were passed out on the floor screaming. Hiei was in a corner looking paranoid and laughing like a maniac. This was when Meowth and Pikachu ended the show.

Now here is the update. 2 and a half years after the show, the men regain their sanity. The women of the show stayed together and trained almost constantly for the upcoming 'war.' The mystery as to this so called 'crazy disease' is still unknown. All that doctors could say was that this was the result of a horrible prank that drove some people off the edge. This causing a chain reaction resulting in a loss of sanity for both groups.

Something called Road rules Invited several Anime guests not around during the crazy disease out break to stay and meet friends. Here was the guest list

**Inuyasha's star Inuyasha and Miroku. **

**Yu Yu Hakusho's Kuwabara, Kurama and Keiko.**

**Shaman King's Trey and Len Anna.**

**Ruroni Kenshin's Kenshin Yahiko**

**Dragon Ball's Vegeta and Goku.**

**Ranma ½'s Akane and Shampoo.**

**Slayers Gourry and Zelgodess.**

**And Wolf Rain's Kiba Cheza, Hige, and Tsume.**

**Soon, the real world cast will join together and try to win 100,000$ in REAL WORLD VS ROAD RULES!**


End file.
